ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Time Part 1
Plot Jon is standing in front of Ultimate Vilgax, Gavin, Mystrix, SevenSeven, SixSix, Exo-Skull, Subdora and the Alien Four. Ultimate Vilgax: Like it? Gavin: It's natural that you are speechless. You could beat us alone, but together we are more powerful than you! Jon: How can I beat all of you guys? Azmuth won't help me, I can't do this, I have no help. Voice: You always have help. Jon looks towards the portal which has appeared behind him and Ben Tennyson (Prime Universe) is standing there. Jon: Ben? Ben (Prime): From the Prime Universe. Ben 10,000, Gwen 10, Ben 23, Kai and Paradox exit the portal and the portal closes. Jon: Gwen? Another Ben? And whose the one with the gauntlets? Ben 10,000: I'm Ben 10K. Jon: Now this is a team! Gwen 10: Right, lets kick some alien butt. Ben (Prime): What we up against? Jon: Mystrix, the purple one. Ben 10,000: An Anodite. Ben 23: Is that SevenSeven? Ben (Prime): Along with SixSix. Jon: Then we have Gavin, he now has my old Omnitrix since Azmuth in my dimension never looked after it well. The squid face is Ultimate Vilgax. Ben (Prime): We defeated him. Jon: Yeah but now he has all my aliens DNA running through him. He can transform into half Vilgax, half alien DNA. Gwen 10: Ah, not good. Jon: And them four, Ben you remember them. Ben (Prime): The Alien Four. Ben 10,000: Right, so who do we go for? Mystrix: There is no way you can beat us! Jon: That's what you think! Gavin: Oh we know! Gavin hits the Omnitrix and turns into Diamondhead. Jon: Other Ben, take down SevenSeven and SixSix. Ben 23: They do call me Ben 23 you know. Ben 23 hits the Omnitrix and turns into Rollaway and goes after SevenSeven and SixSix off screen. Jon: Gwen and Ben Prime, do you think you can take down the Alien Four? Gwen 10: Consider it done. April and Jack enter the courtyard of Buckingham Palace, they think Jon hasn't noticed them but he has. Ben Prime hits his Omnitrix and turns into Echo Echo, Gwen hits her Omnitrix and turns into Wildvine. They go after the Alien Four and fight off screen. Jon: April, Jack, do you think you can take Exo-Skull and Subdora? Jack: You knew we were here? Jon: You guys are always here for me. April: Consider it done. April and Jack go after Exo-Skull and Subdora and they battle off screen. Ben 10,000: That leaves us with the Anodite, Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax. Jon: Let's do this! Ben 10,000 hits his Biomnitrix together and gets Fourmungousaur. Jon hits the Ultimatrix down and gets Cannonbolt, he hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Ultimate Cannonbolt. Diamondhead (Gavin): You think that will help you? Ultimate Cannonbolt: It's give me an edge. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls towards Diamondhead (Gavin) but gets smashed back by Mystrix. Fourmungousaur goes after Ultimate Vilgax but Diamondhead (Gavin) fires diamond shards at him. Fourmungousaur grabs them and chucks them at Mystrix who falls to the floor. Fourmungousaur goes and punches Ultimate Vilgax into the ground. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls into Mystrix knocking her back and knocking her out. Ultimate Cannonbolt then goes after Diamondhead (Gavin) but he puts up a diamond shield wall and Ultimate Cannonbolt gets stuck. Ultimate Vilgax picks up Fourmungousaur and throws him at Ultimate Cannonbolt making Fourmungousaur and Ultimate Cannonbolt land near the entrance of Buckingham Palace. The Biomnitrix times out and reverts Fourmungousaur into Ben 10,000. Wildvine (Gwen), Echo Echo (Prime) and Rollaway (Ben 23) land near Ben 10,000 and Ultimate Cannonbolt. Exo-Skull blasts Jack down by Rollaway, then Exo-Skull goes to April who is on the floor unconscious. Ultimate Cannonbolt sees this and rolls in front of April, and then hits the Ultimatrix symbol turning into Cannonbolt and then hits is again and turns into Chromastone. Exo-Skull fires at Chromastone who absorbs it and then sends the energy back at Exo-Skull and Subdora, knocking them out. The Ultimatrix frazzles and Chromastone reverts into Jon, who falls unconscious next to April. Ben 10,000, Wildvine (Gwen), Echo Echo (Prime), Rollaway (Ben 23), Jack, Kai and Paradox go over to them. Paradox opens a portal and teleports everyone to Hyde Park. The portal closes and Jon and April are still unconscious. Gwen's Omnitrix times out reverting her to Human form. Ben 23's Omnitrix times out reverting him into Human, and Ben Prime's Omnitrix does the same and reverts him to Human. Kai is by Jon and April. Ben 10,000: That didn't go well. Jack: We didn't have a plan. Kai: They both have a pulse at least. Kai becomes teary. April wakes up, sits up and sees Jon. Ben (Prime) You crying Kai? Kai (teary): I'm not crying! I'm just upset about Jon. April: What happened to him? Gwen 10: He went in front of you when the rhino guy fired his laser at you. Ben 10,000: Luckily Jon was Chromastone otherwise you'd be badly injured. Ben 23: So why did his hero watch spark? Paradox: His Ultimatrix sparked because he took a big beating as Ultimate Cannonbolt and then took a lot of energy as Chromastone. April: Is he going to be in a coma again? Jon wakes up, sits up. Kai and April hug him, he hugs them back. After they stop hugging Kai kisses Jon. Kai: I thought I'd lost you. Jon: As long as April and everyone is all right. April: I put you in that position again. Jon: Hey don't worry about it. Jon, Kai and April stand up and join everyone else. Ben (Prime): So you and Kai are a couple? Kai: Yes Ben. Ben (Prime): Then who am I going out with in this dimension? Jon: You are going out with Ester. You have for the last 7 or 8 months. Paradox: As much as talking about dimensions is interesting. Ben 10,000: Paradox is right, we need to come up with a plan. Gwen 10: We couldn't beat them all together. Jack: But if we lay a trap, we may be able to. April: But where? Jon: There's a building site which is meant to be demolished soon. What do you say we fight them there and the buildings will get destroyed in the progress? Kai: I'm up for that. Ben 23: Sounds okay I guess. Ben 10,000: I suggest Kai and April don't fight. Kai: Why not? Jon: Paradox probably has something planned for you two to do, but also you two would get killed out there. April was lucky that I was able to get in front of her. April (upset): I see. April, Kai and Paradox move away. The scene now transitions into a building demolishing site. Ultimate Vilgax, Mystrix, SevenSeven, SixSix and Exo-Skull are there. Mystrix: So much for them being here. Exo-Skull: They'll be here. Jon walks up to them. Jon: Gentlemen, and lady. Mystrix: You think calling me a lady will keep you away from dying?! Jon: Nah. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Ink Jet. Ultimate Vilgax: You think an Injectoid will be able to beat us? Ink Jet: Only one way to find out. Ben 10,000 enters as Crashocker. Gwen 10 enters as Diamondhead, Ben Prime enters as Shocksquatch, Ben 23 enters as Dino-Mighty and Jack enters in stone form. Ink Jet: Now I think we'll win. Ink Jet fires some ink at Mystrix, but it goes through her. The picture of Mystrix, SevenSeven, SixSix, Ultimate Vilgax and Exo-Skull disappear. Crashocker: Holograms. Jack: So where are they? Shocksquatch (Prime): They must be here somewhere. Diamondhead (Gwen): But where? Dino-Mighty: Maybe from the sides? Ink Jet: Or maybe. Ink Jet looks up and sees Atomix (Gavin) coming down with his fist towards the ground. The blast knocks Ink Jet, Shocksquatch (Prime), Crashocker, Diamondhead (Gwen), Jack and Dino-Mighty (Ben 23) into surrounding buildings. Ink Jet pushes away the rubble on top of him, and staggers towards Atomix (Gavin), but falls down when he is in front of Atomix (Gavin) unconscious. Atomix (Gavin) hits the Omnitrix Symbol and turns Human. Gavin: Hahaha. This is the end of you all. The end of this universe! Ultimate Vilgax, SevenSeven, SixSix, Subdora, Exo-Skull, The Alien Four and Mystrix go next to Gavin. They all laugh. Major Events Gwen 10, Ben 23 and Ben 10,000 make their debut and they all have the Omnitrix or Biomnitrix. The battle to stop Gavin and the others begin. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Paradox Ben Tennyson (Prime) Ben 23 (First Appearance) Gwen 10 (First Appearance) Ben 10,000 (First Appearance) Jack Kai Green Villains Mystrix Ultimate Vilgax Gavin SevenSeven SixSix Subdora Exo-Skull The Alien Four Aliens used Jon * Cannonbolt (Cameo) ** Ultimate Cannonbolt * Chromastone (Cameo) * Ink Jet Ben Tennyson (Prime) * Echo Echo * Shocksquatch Gwen 10 * Wildvine * Diamondhead Ben 23 * Rollaway * Dino-Mighty Ben 10,000 * Fourmungousaur * Crashocker Gavin * Diamondhead * Atomix (Cameo) Category:Episodes